Lab Rats: 4 Bionics
by Rachelle Ryugazaki
Summary: When high schooler Leo moves into his stepfather's home, he's surprised to learn he has three siblings- Each with bionic powers. But, not only does her learn their secret, but so does his friend learns it too.. *ChaseXOC* *BreeXEthan*
1. Crush, Chop & Burn Part 1

Crush, Chop, Burn Part 1.

It all began on a sunsetlike Monday.. A tall building sat firmly on a large hill. Two adults walked inside, The man known as Donald Davenport carried a woman known as Tasha Dooley. "Welcome to your new home, Miss Davenport." Donald said, carrying Tasha closely. "Oh why thank you, Mr. Davenport.." Tasha laughed, giving Donald a small kiss.

A small teenager walked inside the house, holding two large suitcases. He looked at Tasha and Donald. "Okay! We get it! Your married.. It's getting old..." The teenage boy groaned, dropping the suitcases onto the wooden floor. Donald looked at him, and set Tasha down gently. The teenage boy's name was Leo Dooley, This day marked when Donald Davenport became his new stepfather.

Leo looked around the large area of the house. "Wow!". He looked at Donald, "You get this big house just from inventing things?!" Leo exclaimed. Donald nodded, giving Leo a large smile. Leo looked at his mother and pointed at her. "Way to go, Mom!" He said, "THAT'S a husband.". Tasha put a hand on Donald's shoulder and smiled faintly, Donald grabbed Tasha and gave her a small kiss.

Leo ran up to a large object, "What is this?" He said, about to touch it. Donald quickly pushed Leo gently away from the object, "That.. Is my latest invention. Davenport Industries very first, interactive.. 3D TV!" He said, turning it on and projecting an image of a baseball game. Leo watched in excitement as a baseball was hit hard with a baseball bat and was projecting closely. Leo ran backwards as he tried to catch it but ran into the wall.

"Watch the face, termite!" A voice screeched loudly. Leo looked around, "Mom, I think the voices in my head are coming back.." Leo said, shaking slightly. Donald shook his head and pointed to a small screen that showed a 'E' with a tie. "This is Eddie, He is my smart home system." He said. Donald then pointed to Leo and introduced Eddie to him. "Eddie, This is my new stepson, Leo. Remember I told you Tasha and Leo were supposed to move in today?" Donald said, looking at Eddie.

"He-He-hey, Welcome. Everything here is MINE." Eddie sneered. Leo frowned. Donald bit his lip and walked up to Leo, "Hey Leo why don't you go check out your new bedroom? Just walk down that hallway and once you see the room with the video games, and the action figures, and the fifty feet screen TV.. Keep walking that's my room." Donald exclaimed, pointing his fingers at the hallway and looking at Leo.

Leo nodded, walked down the hall, and found himself in another wide room.

(Hey Guys. I'm gonna end this chapter here. :3 Please put down any suggestions you guys have! *NO CHASEXBREE OR CHASEXADAM PLEASE*) 


	2. Crush, Chop & Burn Part 2

**(OMG. I'm really sorry about not updating this! I went on a trip with my friend to Soap Lake and stayed there for a few days, But i'm back now! :D)**  
**Previously on Crush, Chop & Burn..**

**"You get this big house just from inventing things?!" Leo exclaimed.**  
**"Watch the face, termite!" A voice screeched loudly.**  
**AND IT CONTINUES..**

Leo glanced around him. He was in a wide room that had about 3 hallways. "This place is HUGE! ...I'm gonna need a GPS just to find the bathroom.." He muttered, leaning on the wall. Leo heard a beeping noise and quickly got up, looking to his left, he saw the wall shaping into a metal door that had a symbol with three circles merged together.

The door opened with a sight hissing sound.  
Leo slowly walked up to the opened door and looked inside hesitantly, "Helloo?" He said, his vocie echoing a bit. He walked inside and looked around, then without warning, The door shut with the same hissing sound. Leo screamed as the door, which turned out to be a elevator, slid down quickly and fast.  
Once the elevator cart stopped and it's doors opened, Leo peeked his head out and looked around. Walking inside the room, He stared at all the objects inside. "Whoa.." He exclaimed approaching a desk, "My new dad is Batman!". Then, Leo heard a door open, He hid into a pile of radioactive toxin cans and stayed silent.  
A somewhat older teenager boy with combed back hair ran out of the room, and pressed buttons ont he control panel on the door and watched as it closed shut. "Good luck getting in!" He mocked, "That steel door is thicker than your head!". _BLAM!_ The steel door was punched. Leo turned his head and looked at the punched door in shock.

_BLAM!_ The door split in half and fell down. Another teenager that was quite tall, stood infront of the broken door with a smile on his face. The shorter teenager, moved his arms around. "Well.. There's another way to get in.." He said, faking a smile. The taller teenager walked over to the shorter one and picked him up. "Give me back my ePod!" He yelled, holding the shorter teenager up and shaking him like a rag doll.

"I don't have it!" The short teenager squealed, squirming to get free. Leo stared at the two with his mouth wide open, his eyes widened. A girl teenager walked in from the other room, holding earphones and an ePod. "Hey!" She smirked. The tall teenager gasped and pointed at her. "You took my ePod!" He yelled, still holding the short teenager againest his will.  
Then he dropped him.  
"Taylor Swift megamix.. Really?" The girl teenager groaned. The tall one rolled his eyes and looked at her, "I find her, soothing.." He argued. The girl widened her eyes and turned around, heading back into the room she came from. The tall teenager, feeling angry, shot a laser near her head. She turned in disgust, "Ohh.. I KNOW you didn't shoot that laser at me!" She snapped.  
The tall one put a hand on his chest.  
"Oh i'm sorry. It was a terrible mistake. Just like your FACE." He shot back. The girl used her speed and agility to run to him and push him into the radioactive toxin cans, causing them to fall over and reveal Leo's hiding spot. The girl and tall teenager both stepped aside, away from Leo. The girl teenager, the tall teenager, and the short teenager all screamed in shock and were staring at each other.  
When they stopped screaming, Leo screamed. Then they all screamed. When everyone stopped, Leo squealed and ran off.

**(Sorry guys but, imma end this chapter here. ENJOY YOUR DAY UNTIL I UPDATE THIS TOMORROW :D)**


End file.
